This invention generally relates to coating materials and more particularly to an improved wax formulation suitable for application to the submerged surfaces of ships and capable of being applied underwater.
Although various antifouling paints and related compositions have been developed to prevent marine organisms from fouling the bottoms of ships while at sea, a greater degree of marine growth and fouling of ship bottoms is often experienced while the ships are in port. Accordingly, temporary antifouling formulations, such as wax coating materials, have been developed to provide additional protection while the ships are in port. Prior wax-based formulations are generally exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,419; 3,806,352; 3,959,530; 4,020,200; 4,098,925; 4,115,130; and 4,154,818. However, many antifouling wax formulations have the common drawback of being difficult to apply underwater to submerged surfaces.